1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shelf tables and in particular to readily assembleable shelf tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One form of shelf table comprises a mobile audiovisual table having a tabletop top shelf for supporting audiovisual equipment, such as projectors and the like. Such audiovisual tables are conventionally referred to as AV tables and conventionally are provided with casters for facilitating movement thereof to and from desired positions. An excellent example of such mobile AV tables is that disclosed in the Catalog No. 681, published in 1981 by Luxor Corporation, of Waukegan, Illinois.